


Aftertaste

by CaptainTarthister



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Married Couple, Married Life, Missionary Position, Outdoor Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:13:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainTarthister/pseuds/CaptainTarthister
Summary: The surprise sequel to The Sweet Mess of You!
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Comments: 14
Kudos: 75
Collections: A Song Of Ice And Fire and Game Of Thrones, Game Of Thrones Romance, Game of Thrones





	Aftertaste

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! 
> 
> I had no plans writing a sequel to The Sweet Mess of You. But here it is, to be read and hopefully enjoyed. 
> 
> Btw, I'm working on the update of First of Her Name. I promise the latest chapter is done. It really is. I'm just still. . .editing. I took a long break to study for my exams and last month. What little brain cells I had were drained in the last exam so I took another break. Big mistake because it's a motherfucker getting right back on the horse. The chapter is really, really done. But with editing comes a lot of scenes that have to be deleted or reshuffled, and bloody rewrites. Fucking bloody rewrites!

Aftertaste

Sunlight and a day that seemed without end.

Pausing from shearing basil, Brienne raised her head to the sun. She closed her eyes and inhaled. The scent of summer, herbs and earth filled and refreshed her. She basked in the sweet joy of it, feeling herself coming alive with every breath. Then she opened her eyes and resumed gathering basil.

It took years of planting and cultivating before the herb garden looked the way it did now. Though it more wild than trimmed, the plants were clustered according to herbs. Plump-stemmed and a rich, vivid green, basil, thyme, oregano, mint, rosemary and thyme grew and never failed to grace the many meals Jaime cooked in the two weeks they stayed here during the season, and on the many weekends they were able to escape the city.

The huge tract of land on which their log cabin now stood surrounded by a garden of herbs, vegetables and some fruit trees was their gift to themselves after years of hard work. Success through the years had the Sapphire Patisserie expanding to two branches. While the shops took some serious hits during economic downturns, Jaime, now knowing better and more, had not only managed to turn them around but made them an indelible part of the city’s fabric. It continued to pull more customers from within the city and beyond eager to sample his classic desserts with a twist.

The Sapphire Collective had expanded as well. Once only occupying one floor in an office building, Brienne had to move to bigger quarters. In the new building, her advertising agency now occupied three floors. Besides print and online advertising, she had also ventured into commercials.

Expansion found its way to their family too. Their Kaela was now sister to twins Xander and Deryk. They kept their parents on their toes most of the time. Bath time and brushing teeth were often battles but when it came food, they were far from picky. Having them help with the chores involved very little protest as well.

Brienne thought it was due to Jaime cooking meals with the freshest ingredients and inviting the children to participate in the process why they weren’t hooked on high-salt chips and sugary sodas. It pained Jaime having to allow them to taste fast-food cheeseburgers and fries once in a while but they still wanted the burgers he made, as well as milkshakes with homemade ice cream. The children were practically angels in the kitchen with him. It always amused Brienne that while he had little patience for his kitchen staff, he never once raised his voice when one of the children tore at the basil rather than plucking it off the stem with care, or the time Kaela mistook a white truffle for poop and dumped it in the trash.

Once she had a handful of basil, Brienne went to gather oregano, thyme and lavender. She walked around the garden intending to hit the kitchen through the back when she saw Jaime at the vegetable garden.

 _My husband._ Brienne’s heart raced and sweet heat swelled between her legs as she watched his tan, sweaty arm rising, a large plump tomato in his hand. She had to shield her eyes from the golden shine of his hair in the sun as he bent to the tomato as if to kiss it. Instead, he took a huge, sexy bite.

Brienne licked her lips watching crimson slush and juice drip down his forearm, his powerful jaw. Gulped and breathed faster seeing the sensual motions of his Adam’s apple as he swallowed. She could smell him. That clean, warm scent that was undeniably male and touched with sweat and sex.

Of course he would smell like sex. She bit her lip, remembering. She teased him about the ripe-ish smell rising from his pores when he went without showering for days when they vacationed in the cabin. It had been two days since his last. When he wasn’t cooking or chasing their children in the yard in another game of tag, he fucked her.

In the two weeks they were off from work, he had vowed to keep her naked as often as possible.

There was nothing to complain about that, she thought, her gaze moving from his face down to his body. His white t-shirt had been spun so many times in the wash it was almost as thin as tissue, clinging to his defined pecs and trim waist. His shorts were denim cut-offs, hanging low on his hips. Tan legs covered in hair tapered to elegant ankles.

She couldn’t help sighing. Even his bare feet looked beautiful on the earth. He had some gray in his hair now and the laugh lines around his eyes more pronounced. Age only made Jaime Lannister even more beautiful.

He must have heard her because he turned away from eating to smile at her. His dimples were bigger. Deeper. She missed his beard but a stubble had begun to grow.

He finished the rest of the tomato and wiped his hand on the back of his shorts. She shook her head as she joined him.

“I hope I’m not interrupting,” she teased, glancing pointedly at his hand. He laughed and she couldn’t help but smile.

“We have a good crop this season. I couldn’t resist.” He gestured at his basket. It was filled with tomatoes and a lone lemon. As Brienne picked up one tomato to sniff, he added, “But you, wench. You’re irresistible all year.”

She chuckled and returned the tomato but he stopped her. “Have a bite, wench.”

His whisper drew a blush from her cheeks. The heat in his eyes burned hotter and brighter than the sun. As she opened her mouth to bite, he took her basket and lowered it to the ground with his.

“It’s still my favorite thing in the world, you know,” he said while hugging her around the waist. He kissed her firmly on the cheek before sniffing her neck. “Watching you eat.”

“I thought it was putting things in my mouth,” she whispered back, feeling all tingly and hot as his nose and lips nuzzled her. The stubble tickled her. As she filled her mouth with the sweet earthiness of the tomato, he nudged aside the collar of her shirt to lick the hollow between neck and collarbone.

“If I hadn’t planted those tomatoes, you wouldn’t have it to put in your mouth.” Sniffing her deeply, he said, “Gods. You smell like summer and harvest.”

Then he wrapped a hand around her nape, pulling her down for a kiss. As she gave herself to the delicious plundering of his mouth, the tomato fell from her hand. She devoured him right back, partaking of the warm taste of tomato from his tongue. “You taste like it too,” he hissed before resuming their kiss.

“How is it,” she whispered between kisses, between groping for his abs, his ass, before framing his face in her hands, “how is it that being with you just gets better and better?”

Jaime was still the person she looked forward to seeing and talking at the end of the day, or even when she’d spotted a funny item in the newspaper. It was to him she sent funny photos of animals first before her best friend Ellaria.

The smiles of their children made her heart soar but it was Jaime’s that always took her breath away. The man tried the patience of a saint but somehow, he always managed to be adorable. Lovable. The best person she knew and most admired.

There was no end to wanting him. She moaned from his kisses around her chin and throat. Felt she was touched by heaven when his hand lowered to her cunt. His smile was both happy and wicked when he made a discovery.

“No panties, wench?”

Blushing furiously, she stammered, “Well, it’s. . .it’s the—it’s summer.”

She burned even more as he undid the buttons of her shirtdress below the waist. He lifted a panel and looked. Then his eyes returned to her red face.

“It should be summer always.” Suddenly he grabbed her by the hand. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?” She asked, stumbling after his sure strides. “Jaime, you said you wanted to make lavender ice cream—”

He cut her off with another kiss. She leaned in for more when he pulled away again. Smirking at her scowl, he cupped her by the cheek. “The children’s rooms look out into the garden, wench.”

“So? That’s what you wanted.”

“Yeah, but I don’t want them to see mom fucked by dad.”

She suddenly burst out laughing and he hushed her. As she tried controlling herself, she gasped, “We can go inside. Fuck in our lovely room on our very comfortable bed—”

He shook his head.

“No?”

“I want you loud, wench.”

Her jaw hit the ground and he tugged her after him.

They ran past beds of more tomatoes, cabbage, aubergine and bell peppers, the sun right in their faces before turning towards the mini-forest of lemon and apple trees. Shaded from the sun and away from the eyes and ears of their children, they tackled each other to the ground.

Arms and legs tangled as they exchanged one ferocious kiss after the next. The strap on her sandal tore. She yanked at the neckline of his t-shirt in her impatience to touch his bare skin before grabbing at the bottom to yank it over his head. He took advantage of her distraction to shove her on the ground, roughly kneeing her legs far apart. As they kissed again, he caressed her thigh and she wrapped a leg around his hip. She moaned from the rough ridge of denim made even harder by his straining cock on her cunt.

“More,” he gasped, pulling back to watch her. Her bare foot and the other still shod in the sandal dug in the ground as he pushed a finger in swiftly. Repeatedly. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head.

 _“Jaime.”_ She clung to his shoulders. Scratched. He cried out. Her hands pushed into his thick silky hair, kissing him as if parched. His finger continued fucking her, thumb circling firmly on her clit and making her see light and dark. _“Gods.”_

“With me, Brienne,” he whispered. She nodded, loosening her hold a little so he could push away his shorts. She also unbuttoned the rest of her shirt dress. As soon as it was fully open, he returned to her arms.

“Fucking hells you make me every time,” he grunted, sliding inside her. Her head fell back as he pushed the first few inches of his cock inside her. “Nothing feels as right as this. _You._ ”

Her cunt squelched as it parted from the thrusts of his cock. It didn’t take long for the smell of sweat and sex to chase away the scent of apples and lemons, even the sun. He shouted her name over and over as she shrieked for more. Squealed how much she loved him.

She clung with arms and legs. Squeezed her eyes shut every time his cock stretched her cunt. Gasped when he claimed her nipples.

And though he begged her to be loud, his mouth hardly parted from hers, thus muffling her screams.

She was limp following her release. The aftermath of fucking Jaime always left her feeling drunk and dazed. With a small smile on her lips and her eyes half-closed, she watched his golden head between her thighs. Moaning hoarsely, her hips rose weakly from the sweet onslaught of his tongue in her cunt, the abrasion of his stubble on the softer skin.

Though she was flushed from the sun and fucking, a new surge of blush spread from head to toe as his lips slurped her clit. Devouring her wetly. Noisily. “You’re so good at that,” she murmured, spreading her legs wider. His animalistic grunt of approval made her sigh dreamily.

“You still taste the best dripping with me, wench,” he groaned before latching on her clit again. She shrieked.

For the rest of the afternoon, Jaime kissed and fucked her as if a man long starved and now rewarded with a carnal feast. He kept her legs spread for his tongue, his fingers, his cock. Drew on her plump nipples as if to suckle milk. He chuckled at her whimpers for his cock in her mouth, shushing her with more kisses and telling her that it was his turn and she _knew_ what it meant. She shook her head at him, both exasperated and more in love than ever before spreading her legs again.

She was boneless by the time they decided the interlude would have to suffice until evening. She could only watch Jaime as he got dressed, admiring the lean muscles of his body, his strong, big hands, his long, thick cock.

“You go,” she groaned. She was leaning against the tree, shirt open and legs still spread. Her voice was hoarse from shouting his name. Tiredly patting the stump next to her, she added, “I’ll just raise our children from under this tree. It’s a good enough spot.”

He zipped up his shorts. He was _glowing._ “Oh, don’t disappoint me, wench. You’re stronger than three aurochs put together.”

She laughed and shook her head.

Looking at her breasts and cunt longingly, he said, “Sexy as you look, I much prefer you on your feet.”

She laughed even harder. “Funny, that. You keep me on my back once the children are in bed.”

He grinned and leaned down to whisper in her ear. “You are the fuck of my life, Brienne. Among many, many other things. Dirty things,” he grunted, wrapping his arms around her waist and hauling her up. “Sweet things.” Bringing her to her feet, he set her away to look into her eyes. “You have no idea how many of the little things you do make you so sexy. And those that you set your mind to make me love you even more.”

“Well, when you put it like that. . .” she whispered back. He kissed her briefly then buttoned her shirt dress. Removed her other sandal. He handed it to her and looked around. “Where’s the other one?”

She shrugged. “Who knows. But I tend to lose articles of clothing around you.”

His smile was pure innocence and shouldn’t be trusted. “Well, I can’t help it.”

“Right.”

“Maybe I was trying to get across that you look a lot better naked.”

“Is that one of the little things you want me to do or one that I should set my mind to?”

“Ah, wench. As long as you’re naked, you can shovel shit for all I care. Work on an engine. Shoot a bear.”

They held hands walking back to the garden. “My being naked,” she continued, “is it only me or does it involve you too?”

“Who else would you be naked with?” he demanded, frowning.

“No one else, of course. But there’s a bunch things that are very risky doing while nude.”

“Such as?”

“Chopping. Like the bacon for oathporkers. Taking things out of the oven. You can’t exactly wear a penis mitt although there can be a market for one.”

He chuckled and kissed her soundly on the cheek. “Are you saying I’m big, wench?”

“Just looking out for my husband,” she said innocently. “I love the man that comes with the penis.”

“That’s good to know.”

“It’s also very pretty,” she added as they walked past the cabbages and eggplant beds. “So pink and—hey!” Her squeal from his sudden tug on her arm was cut off by a hard kiss on the mouth. It didn’t take long for her head to swim with hot lust again, for her cunt to wet. She grabbed his hand from her ass and put it between her thighs.

 _“Jaime.”_ As he rubbed her in the firm, rough way she could never get enough of, her head dropped to his shoulder. She was shaking from desire. After all these years it still overwhelmed her.

Because they were too far from the fruit trees now, Jaime had no choice but to drag her to the porch. Brienne hoped to the Seven the children were still napping as she climbed on his lap. Spreading her thighs wide, she unzipped his shorts as he covered her face with hot little kisses.

“Hurry,” he begged, cupping her face in his hands rather than helping her. As he licked her cheek then nibbled on her lips, she grasped his cock and slowly lowered herself.

Because she was still dripping, she took all of him inside easily.

The wicker furniture they were on shifted and squeaked from the sharp, needy motions of their bodies. Frantic, hushed breathing warmed their faces as they looked at each other, sapphire and emerald gazes darkening as lust became full-blown. He kept his hands on her face, letting her control their fucking.

It was hard not to scream. He felt like everything rich and good and sinful. Seven heavens spiced by hell. Or seven hells sweetened by heaven. Thinking and knowing anything else beyond Jaime’s tongue in her mouth was next to impossible. As she rode him, her nails dug in the log wall behind him, scarring it deeply. She wished so much it was him she touched, held. His skin. His muscles.

But the children. Too risky.

Was it?

All it took was her hand on his shoulder to pull the hottest, sexiest groan from him. Panicking, she quickly wrapped her mouth around his and squeezed her cunt around his cock. Before either could take the next breath, he was shuddering under her, sweat pouring as he fought off the primal urge to fuck her hard. As she felt the familiar, warm gush of his semen inside her, his teeth clamped on her shoulder.

“Brienne,” he whispered after a few minutes of quiet. He kissed her shoulder and looked up at her. As she smiled, he asked, “What did I ever do to get someone like you?”

A question he never tired of asking. A question she always had an answer to.

“Everything. Everything that hurt you,” she kissed him as pain flashed in his eyes. “And everything that healed you.”

He nodded, gripping her by the chin and taking a kiss from her this time.

“You have no idea,” she declared sincerely, “no idea how proud you make me everyday. Me. And the children.”

The hope in his eyes will always be beautiful. She wished he would be braver about it more. “Kaela is nine, wench. The twins are seven.”

“So? Who was asked to talk about his job in her class, hmm?” She brushed the hair from his forehead. “Who does Deryk want to be like someday? Why am I always dragging Xander from the kitchen to do his homework?”

As Jaime smiled, she kissed him. “Your children wouldn’t want to be like you if there were parts they thought undesirable. Children have a sixth sense about things like that. The good will always draw them. And Jaime, oh Jaime. You are the best person I know.”

Just then they heard the patter of feet from upstairs. They looked at each other and sighed, but not before Jaime kissed her again. “Thank you.”

By the time Kaela and her brothers threw the front door open, Jaime and Brienne were back in the garden, each with a basket slung on an arm. 

“Daddy, Mommy, I wanted to pick the vegetables with you!” Kaela complained, throwing her arms around Brienne’s waist with a pout.

“But you were napping, baby. Next time,” Brienne promised, kissing her on the forehead.

“Okay. Next time I will help so you won’t get so dirty,” Kaela said. Brienne and Jaime looked at each other, noticing for the first time the twigs in the hair, the smudge of dirt on his cheek, the streaks of more dirt on her dress.

“I’m sure Mommy would appreciate that,” Jaime told her. He grinned as Deryk and Xander looked into the baskets. “How about if you help me cook this time?”

“The tomatoes are so pretty!” Xander exclaimed, picking up one.

“Mommy, what’s this?” Xander was sniffing a sprig.

“Lavender. Actually, maybe your dad should walk us through the dinner menu.” Brienne suggested.

“I want to chop!” Deryk shouted.

“No, I’m chopping!” Xander protested.

“Me! That’s me!” Kaela insisted.

“Hang on, hang on,” Jaime said holding up a hand. “No little hands will be chopping anything. But you can help washing these,” he handed the baskets to the boys, “and Kaela, you can help with the food processor. But any sharp objects will just be handled by me, understand?”

“But what are we making?” Kaela demanded, making Brienne laugh.

“First, we’re making the lavender honey ice cream,” Jaime said, letting the boys tug him by the shorts towards the house. Kaela followed them, already dazzled by his words as if they were a spell. “It takes a few hours so we need that out of the way first. While it freezes, we’re all going for a swim in the lake and then make tomato sauce for the pasta and cook the chicken.”

“Fried chicken?” Xander asked hopefully.

“Roast chicken.” Jaime said firmly. “A lot better. More flavorful. You can rub the butter or put stuffing up its ass—”

“Ew! Daddy!” The twin protested while Kaela shook her head.

“That’s a bad word!”

The door shut behind them but Brienne could still their animated discussion of the cooking process. She smiled and looked around.

The sun was shining. Tomatoes glistened and ripened even more under its light. As the afternoon warmed even more, the scent of herbs laced the gentle breeze that caused the leaves to rustle. Indeed, a day that should have no end.

As she turned to go inside, the door suddenly opened and Jaime peered out. He looked at her with exasperation and desire. “Aren’t you going to join us in the kitchen where I can dirty you up some some more by accidentally spilling honey on you?”

“Coming.”

He raked her from head to toe, licking his lips. When she blushed, he smirked. “I know you will. But I’ll be happy to make sure.”

She laughed and went to him. If golden days like this ended with silver nights, it wouldn’t be too bad. She took his hand and kissed him. Not bad at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> If the fic is not to your liking or you're no fan of mine (which is a lot more okay than you think), just move along and read something you enjoy. It's the new year and I've just about reached my limit on unfounded, nasty comments in my fic and works by others, as well as undeserved name-calling. Putting anything online pretty much opens the door to many, many opinions but a lot of these are no better than TP-ing a house and running off, and when invited to a mature discussion, often resorts to name-calling that, to be honest, seems to result from of-the-moment wokeness. Meaning you probably just looked up on wikipedia the things you're accusing the writer of. Likely, you are one of those people who are ardent followers of (insert fauxmenist capitalist name here) and are more interested in stanning than examining what said celebrity actually stands for. 
> 
> Again, you're entitled to your opinions but if you're going to inflict hate or just contribute to nastiness at a time when everyone is haunted by joblessness, of getting kicked out of apartments, or worse, getting sick, I guess congratulations are in order. Because compared to the rest of us, you have the privilege to attempt knocking down people who are still able to find some joy in these very, very difficult times. Lots of other hobbies out there, just sayin.'
> 
> I'm not saying my fanfic will ever save anyone, let alone a source of joy (BWAHAHAHA), but there are a lot of writers plugging hard, writing stuff many enjoy and then here comes this person or group whose goal isn't engagement at all but to put down writers for creating stuff that's different or for a certain niche in a fandom. 
> 
> Feel free to dislike or bitch but do it in your own Twitter or whatever social media account you have.


End file.
